


哒

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 1





	哒

*ABO  
猫薄荷彬×菠萝啤元

“哒”

屋里跳闸停电的时候，金韩彬正窝在沙发里玩着手机，有一下没一下抖着腿。周围忽的陷入一片黑暗，只留有金韩彬手机屏幕发散的冷光打在他脸上，与黑夜交织出别样的美感。

金韩彬起身到窗台边四处张望，黑漆漆的一片，似乎附近的住宅楼都停了电。转身从柜台摸索出蜡烛在茶几点上了一两根，屋里这才稍微明亮了些。

门铃响起。

金韩彬走过去开了门，一束亮眼的光迎面照进屋里，金韩彬有些不适地眯起了眼。

是他的邻居，金知元。——黑夜里闪烁的黑亮眼睛，稍长的头发随意地小股扎起，怀里搂着他的猫。

金知元还是他的暗恋对象。不过他们的关系也仅仅是互相认识，他经常去撸金知元那只被主人奇怪命名为老婆的猫而已。

“刚刚停电看了下闸，结果一个没注意老婆跑了出门，好不容易逮回来结果门给锁了”

金知元率先打破了沉默，道明来意。金知元的猫远比他跟金韩彬熟络得多，直接挣脱开他的怀抱跳到地上凑到金韩彬脚边，举着爪子扯他裤管。

“啊你进来吧，我这里有点小，你随便坐，随便坐”

金韩彬有些局促地挠了挠头，弯腰抱起了小猫咪托在怀里，给金知元让出了条进门的道。

金知元从他身边擦肩而过时，一阵香气钻入金韩彬鼻尖。不甜不腻，轻轻一口，有些许刺激的气泡在嗓子尖弥漫升华，悠忽间沁入心与脾。

这味道金韩彬熟悉的很，是他最爱喝的菠萝啤。

两个人坐在沙发上相对无言，金知元坐在一头一直低着头玩手机，金韩彬则是坐在另一头逗着惬意窝在他大腿上的猫，手指携些许力度温柔地在猫咪头顶缓缓游走抚按。

“说起来，你是刚喝了菠萝啤吗？”

“诶，没有啊”

金知元抬起了头，若有所思的模样。

“啊，我信息素是这个味道，一个人住所以也不喷抑制剂，现在也回不去拿了”  
“很呛吗？”

“还好” 

金韩彬努了努鼻子，就是感觉这味道有点醉人。金韩彬酒量是极其的不好，哪怕是几乎没有酒精度数的菠萝啤，金韩彬也是顶死两杯不能再多了。

“我还挺喜欢喝菠萝啤的”金韩彬想了想又补上一句。

静谧的室内，昏黄的烛火在黑暗中闪烁着，轻风略过带起烛焰微弱跳跃，偶有几滴蜡油顺着烛体滴落。

“嘶”

金韩彬吃痛地轻呼出声，平时还挺温顺的小猫咪今日不知为何有些亢奋，舌头舔舐金韩彬手指时还顺带狠狠咬了一口。

金知元下意识起身去逮猫，猫总是极其灵活的，轻轻一跃就躲开了，他没扑着猫，倒扑到了金韩彬身上。

“啪”的一声，烛芯爆了开来，明亮的火光一闪后四周又再次陷入黑暗。

近距离靠在金韩彬身上，一股强烈的猫薄荷味争先恐后涌入金知元鼻腔。他这下是知道为什么他家老婆那么兴奋了。

“猫薄荷，猫的致幻剂。”  
“你……”发情了。

金知元还没来得及把话说完，就被金韩彬拽着衣领扯了下去，撞上了金韩彬的唇齿，两个人交换着火一样的发烫空气。

金韩彬滚烫的身体，大胆凑到金知元耳垂灵活吮吸的舌尖，耳边的低喘，面前后颈发出的阵阵香气。整个房间混杂充斥着AO浓烈的信息素气味。

金知元忍的眼眶通红，大口大口的喘着粗气，灼热的气息几乎要把他的理智燃烧殆尽。

“金知元，给我…”

金知元被诱导发情了。

他单膝抵在了金韩彬稍屈起的腿间，双手钳住人手臂后压扣在头顶沙发上，格外强势地将金韩彬的舌尖带入口腔吮吸咬磨。

“哈…啊…”

漫长到让金韩彬喘不上气的亲吻结束时，金韩彬低促地喘着息，不在正常范畴的潮红已经爬上了他的脸颊，所幸有黑暗的掩护才得以不被金知元察觉。

金知元当然不满足于唇齿的短暂交缠，倾身上前，一手捏住金韩彬的下巴再次施以亲吻,啃咬动作逐渐向下，挪到了脆弱的脖颈，金韩彬微微滚动的喉结被金知元含在口中重重吮吸。短促的闷喘溢出齿关，金韩彬抬手搭上了金知元的后背，腿也本能翘起缠上他腰间，指头一下下蹭着金知元的尾椎。

“唔…等…”

金韩彬眯着双眼感受着金知元身体的高热，更加滚烫的硬物抵上了金韩彬的裤缝。他还没来得及反应过来，宽松的家居裤就被扯了下来。金韩彬害羞得想躲，却被金知元按着腰胯动弹不得，仰着头被舔吻到只能发出零碎的呜咽。

金知元宽大炙热的手掌就贴在金韩彬白嫩的臀肉上，刺激的那白花花的肉都微微颤栗，腰臀扭出好看的弧度，越发往金知元身上凑。

金知元的手指陷入股沟抵上金韩彬早已浸湿内裤的后穴，随后探入其中。不安分的食指和中指在里头四处作乱，不停抠挖抽插，时不时堪堪擦过敏感点的触碰，金韩彬下意识弹起的腰身又被金知元毫不留情地按下，继而变本加厉地欺压起来。

断音拼凑的喘息并没有博得金知元的怜惜。他俯身咬住金韩彬的耳尖，咬下的力道带出金韩彬身体一阵麻痒，惹得金韩彬浑身颤抖难受的呻吟，咬着嘴唇露出欲望不得抒发的痛苦神色，身下的前端开始流出粘稠的液体。

金知元的另一只手顺着金韩彬漂亮紧实的腹部往上，揉住他那纹有Nihilism性感的胸肌，上面小小的粉色乳尖早就挺立，又红又肿，他凑上红缨舔舐啃咬，另一边狠狠地捏住乳头开始拉扯。胸口处传来的疼麻感刺激的金韩彬腰间发软，微微张开的小嘴似是有银丝垂落在唇边，断断续续泄出甜腻的呻吟声。

“啊…哈…啊啊…”

身下的硬物早已肿胀到发烫，金知元抽出玩弄后穴的手，掐着金韩彬腰腹给他翻了个身，身体摆成适合后入的跪趴姿势，下身的巨刃不打招呼狠狠地挺进。冲撞和填满的强烈快感让金韩彬双腿绷直，两眼一白，身下的挺立小股小股地吐出白浊。

身后的巨刃不停歇地研磨着那一处软肉，激起一阵阵头皮发麻的快感，金韩彬连串的惊叫甜腻的发紧，下身还扑簌簌的淌着汁水，金韩彬几乎被情欲的浪潮淹没，热浪从小穴里一波波袭来，只想被狠狠地贯穿，扭着腰向后主动吞吐金知元的巨物。

“啊…疼…哈…”

金知元的左手狠狠地箍在身下人劲瘦却柔软的腰肢，右手抓住那翘而结实的臀肉，在臀肉上留下一道又一道靡色的痕迹。下身不断地顶弄着，啪啪的水声沉闷却充斥着整个房间。 他一下一下捅的极其深，顶弄着一层层血肉包裹着的软肉，龟头一下下撞到那脆弱敏感的腔口，刺激得身下的金韩彬不知何时已经泪流满面。身体里鼓鼓胀胀的被撞击，还未出口的呻吟被打碎，只剩下猫叫似的甜腻传入金知元的耳里。

当生殖腔被顶开的时候，金韩彬双眼闪过白光，小穴里的软肉开始大口绞着金知元的性器，他放肆的呻吟，粘腻的声音和禁锢着他的肉穴让金知元差一点射了出来。

“韩彬比老婆还要贪嘴咬人呢”

“啊…没有…哈……”

金知元毫无章法的顶弄，硕大的龟头一遍又一遍的摩擦穴中的敏感，粗壮的柱身一次又一次顶开层层包裹着的软肉，阳具上勃起的青筋也快被穴肉记住，金韩彬爽的脚趾蜷缩，发出了小猫般的细碎哭声，呜咽着又被顶开，身子却是越来越软。

“啊！呜呜..…好满…啊....哈…”

金韩彬的后颈被他咬破，属于金知元的强烈信息素冲刷着脑中的神经。金韩彬的神志开始不清晰，他的后穴还贪婪的吮吸着成结在生殖腔内的火热性器，随之喷射出的浓稠白浆狠狠地打在脆弱的腔内。他一阵又一阵的颤栗，身前的阳具已经开始点点渗出黄色液体。

“哒”

电来了。

属于金知元和金韩彬的夜还很长。


End file.
